Otanjobi omedeto
by XiaoBai
Summary: A series of stories about how our favourite characters pass their birthdays.This is my first story,so please be kind!Read and Review! Second: Yuki-kun's Birthday!
1. Onigiri

Okay, this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic; so don't blame me if it sucks...This is basically just a set of stories which have no link to each other, except that they are all about birthdays. As for the time-line for each story...uh...don't ask me that... Oh, and Flames are not welcome!  
  
Fruits Basket DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!! It belongs to the great Takaya Natsuki sensei who is doing a good job in making me think about the mysteries in the manga...  
  
~O-tanjobi omedeto~  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 1: Onigiri  
  
The minute hand of the clock moved slowly onto the '12' mark as the seconds ticked away.  
  
Tick!  
  
57 seconds.  
  
Tick!  
  
58 seconds.  
  
Tick!  
  
59 seconds.  
  
Tick!  
  
RINNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Honda Touru shot out of her bed immediately and grabbed her clock blearily. She opened her eyes slightly and peered at the clock for another second before climbing out of her bed.  
  
Almost immediately, her stomach gave a weird lurch and Touru blinked. It felt as if Touru had forgotten something important. But after a few minutes of thinking and remembering, Touru still couldn't recall what was it that she had overlooked. Sighing a little, she went into the bathroom and changed.  
  
School life had become livelier than before since Haru and Momiji had enrolled into Kaibara High School and Kisa and Hiro came almost one time a week to play. All in all, Touru feel very peaceful these days.  
  
After Touru tied her hair neatly, she said 'Good morning!' to her mother, picked up her bag and apron and went downstairs cheerfully, wondering what to cook for breakfast today.  
  
Humming a little song, she happily stepped into the kitchen - Only to see Kyou concentrating on the sizzling omelette in the pan. Yuki was in the kitchen too, chopping some vegetables in a rather clumsy but neat way. He was frowning with concentration as he slowly chopped the string beans up nicely. Meanwhile, Shigure was staring at the toaster, with a plate holding three pieces of toasted bread, waiting for the bread in the toaster to pop up.  
  
Just then, Kyou switched off the fire and tossed the omelette neatly onto a plate. He turned around and said to Yuki, " Oei, nezumi. I'm done already."  
  
Yuki nodded and gave the beans a final chop. " I am done too." He handed Kyou the bowl of chopped beans and said, " Cook this up nicely, baka neko. Don't burn it. String beans are very difficult to grow." Kyou glared at the grey-haired teenage for a moment before grabbing the bowl from him. He proceeded to grab another pan and switched on the fire.  
  
Yuki then turned to Shigure and asked, " Are you done yet, Shigure?" Shigure shook his head slowly and continued staring at the toaster.  
  
Touru stood rooted to the spot as she stared in surprise at the three men who were, obviously, attempting to cook a breakfast. Other people might think that this scene should be perfectly normal. But considering that these three men were all young masters of the Souma family, it was very, very unusual that they should be in the kitchen, *attempting* to cook a breakfast.  
  
After swallowing twice, Touru took a deep breath and said meekly.  
  
"Ano...Ohayo gozaimasu..."  
  
The movements in the kitchen stopped immediately as Yuki, Kyou and Shigure froze. Slowly, they turned their heads around and stared at Touru, who stared back at them.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP SO EARLY?!" Kyou reacted immediately and his face was alarmingly red. Yuki looked exasperated for a moment before giving Kyou a kick in his shins.  
  
" Concentrate on the beans, baka neko." Yuki said as he made his way towards Touru. Kyou glared at Yuki *again* for a moment, before turning back to the stove grudgingly. Yuki turned back to Touru and smiled, " Honda- san, don't mind that baka. He is always like that when he was surprised or something. How about you waiting in the living room while we finish what we are doing? Breakfast is almost ready." And with that, Yuki smiled again, pushed Touru lightly out of the kitchen and went back to washing the plates. " But...this is suppose to be my job, Yuki-kun..." Touru argued. Shigure then turned from the toaster and smiled at Touru, " It's all right, Touru- chan. Gives us a little experience, you know!"  
  
Blinking slowly, Touru let out a breath she had been holding, walked slowly to the living room and waited.  
  
-- --  
  
Omelettes.  
  
Stir-fried string beans.  
  
Toasted bread.  
  
Instant coffee.  
  
This was the menu for breakfast. And the first thing that came into Touru's mind was...  
  
'Sugoi...Yuki-kun, Kyou-chan and Shigure-san could cook up these...Sugoi...'  
  
Touru suddenly noticed three pairs of eyes were on her. She looked up and saw Shigure, Yuki and Kyou staring intensely at her. Touru doubled back immediately.  
  
" N-nani...?" Touru stuttered.  
  
Kyou gave one more stare-glare and then blushed.  
  
" I told you she will think that omelette, toast and string beans for breakfast is weird...I find it weird myself!" Kyou complained.  
  
Yuki smacked Kyou on his head, " This is the only thing we could cook, Kyou. Shigure don't even know how to switch on the stove, and I couldn't--" Yuki-kun blushed at little as he admitted reluctantly, " And I couldn't cook..."  
  
Shigure looked indignantly at Yuki and opened his mouth to comment on something, but Kyou replied smugly, " Hn! The great Yuki couldn't even cook! Better come out from your little den and learn some daily life chores, nezumi."  
  
" Well, at least it's better than a person who can't even piece two sentence together." Yuki retorted, picking his chopsticks up indifferently.  
  
" Are you saying I am stupid?!" Kyou growled and glared murderously at Yuki.  
  
Yuki reached for his cup of coffee and sipped slowly at it, " ...I didn't say that person was you. You admitted it yourself."  
  
" Why you little--!" Kyou stood up and was about to hit Yuki when Touru pulled at Kyou's school uniform.  
  
" Uh...Kyou-chan, please stop...the breakfast is getting cold..." Touru said slowly, swallowing once.  
  
Kyou blinked at Touru for a moment before flopping back down into his seat. He glared at Yuki and said, " Count yourself lucky, nezumi. I'll let you off today."  
  
Yuki popped a string bean into his mouth and shrugged, " Thank god. Shigure, your house won't be destroyed today."  
  
Touru sweatdropped as Kyou fumed angrily, " Um...we better hurry...we are going to be late."  
  
-- --  
  
" OHAYO, TOURU-CHAN!!!!!!!"  
  
Touru smiled cheerfully back as Momiji greeted her brightly.  
  
" Ohayo, Momiji-chan!" Touru said. Kyou knuckled Momiji's head and said, " You are going to give everyone a headache if you continue greeting people with that volume of your voice."  
  
Yuki sighed as Momiji wailed. He turned to Touru and smiled, " Let's ignore them, Honda-san. We'll pretend we don't know them, all right?"  
  
Touru sweatdropped and was about to replied when Haru patted her head.  
  
" Ohayo, Touru-san." Haru greeted quietly. He then moved beside Yuki and tugged at his school uniform.  
  
" We have a test today." Haru said. Yuki sweatdropped and sighed, " You don't have to report everything to me, Haru."  
  
Touru blinked and said, " You are having a test today? Is it going to be difficult?"  
  
Haru thought for a moment, his hand still tugging at Yuki's blouse, and then replied, " Um...it won't be difficult for me..." He checked Yuki's watch and blinked, " Ah. We have to go now..."  
  
Haru let go of Yuki's uniform and went over to collect the crying Momiji from Kyou and Yuki sighed again. Touru looked concernedly at Momiji and Haru as the two of them made their way back to their classroom and said, " Will they be all right? The test?"  
  
" Oh, they will be all right. The two of them always get 'A's for their tests...at the least, they will get a 'B' or two even though they don't really pay attention in class...I remembered the worst grade Haru got for his high school tests is five 'A's and three 'B's..." Yuki said calmly.  
  
" Nani?!" Touru exclaimed. " If I can get that kind of grades, I will be so happy!"  
  
At this, Yuki smiled sadly at Touru, " That is probably because of the curse, Honda-san. The curse will somehow enable the members of the Jikkan Juunishi to be good in sports and studies..."  
  
Touru stared in surprise at that sentence for a moment before lowering her head a little, " Gomen ne, Yuki-kun..."  
  
Yuki blinked, " What-what for, Honda-san?"  
  
Touru paused a little before shaking her head. She lifted her head and smiled at Yuki, " Um...nothing...just, sorry."  
  
Yuki did not say anything but stared back at her until the teacher came in.  
  
-- --  
  
" Where's the nezumi?" Kyou asked.  
  
" Ah?" Touru turned around and stared at the empty corridor, " I thought he was behind me just a while ago..."  
  
Kyou huffed and began walking towards the main gate, " Who cares where that rat goes anyway. He's probably off to do his students' community business."  
  
Touru nodded and went after Kyou. Kyou gave Touru a side-way look and asked, " You have work today, I suppose..."  
  
Touru nodded, " Un. Momiji-chan said he will be late though...He said he had something on, so he will be there a few moments later."  
  
Kyou snorted and knocked Touru's head lightly, " Don't overwork yourself..."  
  
Touru raised a hand to her head and laughed.  
  
-- --  
  
" Touru-chan!"  
  
Touru lifted her head from the table she was cleaning and smiled as Momiji came running towards her.  
  
" Gomen, Touru-chan! I was so late!!" Momiji apologized profusely, " Ja! Leave all the work to me from here onwards, Touru-chan! Oh, and later on, there is a surprise for you!"  
  
With that, Momiji grabbed the cloth from Touru's hand and began rubbing the table enthusiastically. He bristled around happily, whistling a tune as he moved and packed the things neatly, mopped the floor and clean the room.  
  
And when Touru tried to help, Momiji would push Touru back onto a sofa, smiled at her and said, " Leave everything to me, Touru-chan!" And if Touru tried to argue with Momiji, the rabbit boy would give her the puppy eyes and she would surrender again.  
  
When it was time to go home, Touru felt a little guilty to let Momiji do all the work. After all, she had only done 10 minutes worth of work alone while Momiji had cleaned in her place for the rest of the working hours.  
  
Sighing guiltily, she made her way out of the building with the cheerful Momiji and saw Kyou and Yuki standing by the entrance, glaring at each other.  
  
At that moment, Touru was so touched that tears came into her eyes.  
  
Momiji, who noticed the tears, panicked and went over to the two other boys and reprimanded them for making Touru cry.  
  
Touru blinked when she realized she was crying and rubbed off her tears. She smiled a little at her own silliness and said, " It's all right, Momiji- chan. I was just so touched that Yuki-kun and Kyou-chan could come together! This proves that my wish for New Year had come true!"  
  
Yuki and Kyou looked at each other confusedly and jerked when they realized that they had did the same action together.  
  
" Hey! Don't imitate me, nezumi!" Kyou snapped.  
  
Yuki stared at Kyou, and lifted an eyebrow, " You know, for a cat, you had such a thick skin, baka neko."  
  
Kyou was practically glowering now and the air around him was full of anger, " WHAT DID YOU SAY--!!!!"  
  
Just when a fight was about to start, Momiji stopped the two of them and said, " Hey, you wouldn't want Touru-chan to be upset, DO YOU?"  
  
The two other boys stopped and stared at Touru for a moment. Then Kyou turned around and began to walk off.  
  
" Count yourself lucky, nezumi. Momiji saved your skin." Kyou snapped.  
  
Yuki crossed his arms and said, " I seemed to be very lucky today, ne? Being 'let off' by that baka neko *twice* in a day. Maybe I should thank god about it."  
  
The orange hair on Kyou's neck raised significantly but Kyou did not remark. Instead, a funny sound was emitted from Kyou's throat and his footsteps became very heavy.  
  
Yuki sighed and smiled at Touru.  
  
" Let's go home, Honda-san. Momiji, you are coming along are you? Be careful of the pavement here. An elephant had just passed."  
  
Momiji nodded and giggled while Kyou gave a loud growl.  
  
-- --  
  
As Touru stepped into the dark house (someone forgotten to switch on the light) after Kyou, Yuki and Momiji, showers of confetti greeted her. She blinked and the light came on.  
  
" SURPRISE!"  
  
Touru blinked again when she saw Saki, Megumi, Uotani, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Ayame, Shigure, Yuki, Kyou and Momiji standing behind a table holding a very big birthday cake.  
  
"...W-Wha--?" Touru stuttered.  
  
Saki smiled and said, " It's your birthday today, Touru-chan. Don't you remember?"  
  
Uo patted Touru's shoulder and said, " You forgotten about it, didn't you?" She sighed, " I should have stop you from working so hard!"  
  
" If you want, I can help you curse your boss until he agrees to lower your working hours..." Megumi said quietly, smiling at Touru.  
  
Touru sweatdropped, " Uh...I don't think it is necessary, Megumi-chan. But thank you anyway."  
  
Kisa smiled sweetly at Touru and touched her hand, " Hanajima-san and Uotani-san told Shigure-jisan about your birthday, and he organized this..."  
  
Yuki patted Kisa's head and continued, " We figured that you probably forgotten all about it as you have been working so hard these days, so we decided to give you a surprise, starting from helping you with the chores.  
  
" Although Shigure was *very* reluctant about that point." Kyou put in. Shigure smacked Kyou lightly on the head and smiled at Touru, " If it is for Touru-chan's birthday, I'll do anything!"  
  
" Well, why don't you finish your scripts earlier?" Hiro commented dryly and Shigure sweatdropped.  
  
" That will be doing my editor a favor, not Touru-chan."  
  
As Shigure and Hiro argue about the rights and wrongs of finishing the scripts before the deadlines, Ayame grinned and patted Yuki's shoulder, " A good job done, my dear brother! I can never lay my hand on the kitchen knife, let alone do chores!"  
  
Kyou and Yuki stared at Ayame as he rant on proudly on the injustice of his delicate fingers being *wet* by doing a few chores and only one thought came into their mind.  
  
'Shigure and Ayame are the same kind of people...'  
  
Anyway, Kagura handed Touru a large paper bag and said, " In this are all the presents from everyone of us. Ritsu-kun's present is in there too-he said he couldn't come as they received a big number of guests at the hot spring. Hatori-san gave you a present too...he wanted to come today actually, but he had something up at the 'main' house."  
  
Touru stared at the bag with a huge amount of guilt in her and said, " I can't take this, Kagura-chan! All of you had done so much for me already! How can I take your presents?"  
  
Yuki pulled himself out of his dark thoughts about the similarities of Ayame and Shigure and smiled at Touru, " You deserve it, Honda-san. Think of it as a salary for all the chores and work you had done."  
  
Haru nodded and patted Touru's head, " You have to accept the presents, Touru-san. Yuki had thought for a long time about what to buy for you. So you have to take it."  
  
Yuki jerked and glared at Haru, " There is no need to mention that, Haru!"  
  
Ayame laughed and patted Yuki's shoulder again, " Isn't Yuki such a gentleman--"  
  
" Shut up!" Yuki deadpanned, grabbing the front of Ayame's clothes and shaking him hard.  
  
" Ah," Haru continued, " Kyou sweated over on what to get for you too, Touru-san."  
  
"HARU! You need not mentioned that too!" Kyou yelled, grabbing Haru in a headlock.  
  
Touru smiled tearfully and thought back to the time when she celebrated her birthdays alone after her mother passed away, and bowed, " Thank you so much. I am very happy!"  
  
The others stopped their chatting and blinked as Touru laughed happily.  
  
Yuki smiled and gave each one of them a meaningful look.  
  
And together, Yuki, Kyou, Kagura, Momiji, Uotani, Saki, Megumi, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Shigure and Ayame said.  
  
" O-TANJOBI OMEDETO~~~~Touru-chan!!!!!!"  
  
P.s: Yuki said 'Honda-san' and Hiro did not mention her name...  
  
~Owari  
  
-- --  
  
So...how was it? Silly? Or does it really suck... I think the ending kinda suck...everyone seemed so...OOC...-_-;; Anyway, feel free to comment and Review!! Flames not welcome, I repeat...so if you want to flame, go find another fic to flame...  
  
Anyway, there will be a continuation of this story...up next is Yuki's birthday!! What is going to happen to him on his birthday? ^_^ Well, you just have to read to find out!  
  
Till next time then, Ciao! And don't forget to review!! Just press that little button at the bottom of the page. ^_^ Thank you!!  
  
XiaoBai 


	2. Nezumi

Thank you so much for the reviews! And now I present to you Yuki's birthday. I'm sorry if it is rather angst, but Yuki is really a very sad person....  
  
Fruits Basket and its wonderful characters do not belong to me. They belong to the great Takaya Natsuki-sensei!  
  
~O-tanjobi omedeto~  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 2: Nezumi.  
  
The clock rang for a good 20 minutes before a figure rise slowly up from the pile of blankets and comforters. The person reached for the clock and clicked the alarm button. The clock stopped ringing. Then the person sat on the bed motionlessly for another good 20 minutes.  
  
It was obvious that Souma Yuki was still somewhere in La La Land. His eyes, although opened, were glazed over.  
  
It looked like Yuki wouldn't be out of bed for another 10 minutes when the bedroom door opened and a man around late twenties peered in.  
  
Souma Shigure sighed when he noticed the still asleep Yuki sitting motionlessly on the bed and went over to the boy's side.  
  
He tapped Yuki on the shoulder and shouted into Yuki's ear.  
  
" YUKI-KUN! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!!"  
  
--  
  
Downstairs, Honda Touru snapped her head up in surprise when a loud smack was heard after Shigure had yelled.  
  
" What are you doing in my room?!" Yuki's voice was heard.  
  
" I came to wake you up, Yuki-kun." Shigure said, sounding a little upset, " It's your birthday after all. You wouldn't want to be late for school on your birthday, right?"  
  
A thud was heard from the kitchen door and Touru turned around. Kyou was by the door, and he was somehow in a shock.  
  
Touru smiled, " Ohayo, Kyou-chan!"  
  
Kyou did not responded. He was still wearing the shocked look on his face and Touru began to get worried.  
  
" Kyou-chan? Is there anything wrong?" Touru asked.  
  
Kyou suddenly jerked up and he stared in horror at Touru, " IT'S THAT FELLOW'S BIRTHDAY TODAY?! OH DAMN IT!!"  
  
He squatted down and began muttering to himself. Touru managed to get fragments of, " Had to get out of here quick." And " Oh no, Oh no, Oh no."  
  
Just when the confused Touru was about to ask Kyou what was going on, Kyou stood up suddenly and declared to himself.  
  
" Yes, I am going out of this house. There is no way I am staying here when it is his birthday. No, no way I am staying here--" Kyou turned around and was about to dash out of the room (and probably the house) when Shigure grabbed hold of Kyou's school uniform and stopped the orange-haired boy from running.  
  
" Ohayo, Touru-chan!" Shigure greeted cheerfully, pulling Kyou into the kitchen with him, " What's for breakfast today?"  
  
Touru smiled, " All of Yuki-kun's favourites."  
  
Kyou stopped struggling and stared at Touru in horror again, " All of the nezumi's favourites?! Then we are eating leeks and chives today?!"  
  
Before Touru could answer, Shigure patted Kyou's head and said amusedly, " Well, what do you think, Kyou-chan?"  
  
At once, Kyou began struggling again, " THERE IS NO WAY I AM EATING LEEKS AND CHIVE!!! NO WAY IN HELL!!!!"  
  
" You have got to mind your language, baka neko." Came a voice behind them.  
  
Yuki was in the doorway, fixing his tie somewhat unsuccessfully. His hair was still a little ruffled and he still looked a little dazed.  
  
" Ohayo, Yuki-kun." Touru said cheerfully. Shigure let go of Kyou and helped Yuki fixed his tie. Yuki nodded his thanks and moved slowly into the kitchen.  
  
" Ohayo, Honda-san." Yuki muttered, still feeling very sleepy.  
  
--  
  
As soon as he opened his locker, a whole pile of presents fell from it. Yuki's eye twitched slightly while Saki placed her hand at the side of her face.  
  
" My, the Ojisama got a lot of presents today." Saki remarked. She turned to the amazed Touru and asked, " Touru-chan, what is so special about today? I don't seem to remember that Valentine's Day had been brought forward."  
  
Touru sweatdropped, " Today is Yuki-kun's birthday, Saki-chan."  
  
Saki's eyes widened slightly, " Ojisama's birthday? Ai ya ya..."  
  
Uotani raised an eyebrow, " What's wrong with the Ojisama's birthday, Saki?"  
  
Saki looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, " You will know later..."  
  
--  
  
The minute Yuki stepped into the classroom, confetti was thrown over him and a chorus was heard.  
  
"O-TANJOBI OMEDETO, YUKI-KUN!"  
  
Yuki sighed in exasperation as the girls in the class beamed at him. He put on a fake smile and thanked the girls.  
  
After returning to his seat, Kyou nudged him, " You should be more sincere, nezumi."  
  
Yuki frowned slightly, " You won't like it if it was you, baka neko. I am starting to get sick of them. No wait, I am already sick of them..."  
  
Suddenly someone gave a gasp. Yuki and Kyou looked up and saw Touru staring at them.  
  
" Oh my! Kyou-chan and Yuki-kun are engaged in a civil conversation without quarreling!" Touru gasped. She smiled happily and cheered, " My wish REALLY came true!"  
  
Kyou jumped as far as possible from Yuki and barked, " THERE IS NO WAY I AM ENGAGING IN A CIVIL CONVERSATION WITH THAT NEZUMI!"  
  
Yuki frowned and closed his eyes in slight irritation, " I didn't even want to TALK to that baka neko, Honda-san, much less have a CIVIL CONVERSATION with him."  
  
Kyou growled, " What the hell did you say, kisama nezumi?!"  
  
Yuki pretended to look elsewhere, " I think I heard a small cat whimper."  
  
At this, Kyou was already bursting with anger. He was about to jump on to Yuki when he spotted Touru eyeing him. Eyebrow twitching, Kyou gritted his teeth and retreated back to his seat in a huff.  
  
Unknown to anyone, Yuki had a small smile on his lips.  
  
" Yuki."  
  
Yuki turned around and came face to face with Haru and Momiji. Momiji smiled and pushed a present towards him.  
  
" O-tanjoubi omedeto, Yuki-kun." Momiji said softly. Yuki stared at the present before smiling slightly, " Arigatou, Momiji-chan."  
  
Haru handed Yuki a present too and nodded, " O-tanjoubi omedeto, Yuki. I know you don't really like today at all, but a birthday is still a birthday."  
  
Yuki accepted the present and smiled, this time for real, " Arigatou gozaimasu, Haru-kun."  
  
--  
  
" Jaa, I'm going home now!" Touru said. The other workers nodded warmly to her and Touru left the building, only to see Yuki smiling back at her.  
  
" You are early today, Honda-san." Yuki asked. Touru smiled, " There isn't so much work today."  
  
Yuki nodded and said, " Let's go home then."  
  
On the way back, Touru noticed Yuki was rather silent. Frowning slightly, she asked, " Yuki-kun...can I ask you a question?"  
  
Yuki blinked, " Un."  
  
" Today's your birthday, right?"  
  
Yuki nodded slowly.  
  
" Then why aren't you feeling very happy?" Touru asked.  
  
Yuki lowered his head slightly and was silent for a moment before answering, " During the days when I was back at the main house, I hated my birthdays."  
  
Touru blinked in surprise, " Why?"  
  
" Akito will spent the whole day with me, and it was not a nice day." Yuki said quietly.  
  
" In those days, no one cares whether it was my birthday or not. Perhaps only Haru cared." Yuki said. He shook his head slightly and smiled, " But that is the past. I should just forget about them."  
  
" But you can't forget them can you, Yuki-kun." Touru said. Yuki's eyes widened. Touru continued, " It is not easy to forget painful things, Yuki- kun. I...understand that kind of feeling."  
  
To Touru's surprise, Yuki suddenly hugged her.  
  
" Arigatou, Honda-san, arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
--  
  
The expression on Yuki's face could be defined as annoyance.  
  
Souma Ayame was laughing and smiling at the door of the house, welcoming Touru and Yuki home in an...irritating way.  
  
" Ah, isn't it very romantic, Yuki? Walking home in the moonlight and--" Ayame was cut short as Yuki shook him hard.  
  
" Why-can't-you-just-shut-up!" Yuki growled at every shake. Shigure sighed mockingly and said, " Yuki, how can you be so rude to your only brother? He came here to celebrate your birthday!"  
  
" More likely to send me into the coffin by pissing me off to no end," Yuki muttered darkly.  
  
Ayame laughed again and said, " Today is you birthday, my dear brother. So let us celebrate into the night! Oh and Touru-chan, can you prepare some food-ouch!"  
  
Kyou scowled as he removed his fist from Ayame's head.  
  
" Go cook yourself, baka." Kyou muttered, pulling Touru into the house. Yuki followed, muttering about how his birthday was the worst day in his life.  
  
--  
  
As Yuki entered the room, most of the 12 Juunishi greeted him. Yuki blinked in surprise and confusion when he saw Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Ritsu, Haru, Momiji and Hatori smiling at him.  
  
" Nani--?" Yuki said.  
  
Shigure came from behind him and said, " They are here to wish you well on your birthday, Yuki-kun."  
  
Ayame added, " We never have the chance to do it, so..."  
  
Kisa stood up from her seat and smile brightly at Yuki, " Today is your birthday, Yuki-neesan, you should smile more."  
  
Haru nodded in agreement while Kagura said, " Even Kyou-chan got a present for you, Yuki-kun."  
  
" He's just too shy to give it to you." Hiro said nonchalantly.  
  
From somewhere in the house, Kyou's voice was heard, " I HEARD THAT, HIRO!"  
  
Ritsu sweatdropped and said, " I managed to come today because the hot spring is down for repairs." Smiling he added, " And my present for you is a trip to the hot spring!"  
  
" Speaking of presents, Akito sent one to you too." Hatori said. Everyone eyed him carefully.  
  
" Is it something dangerous?" Momiji whispered.  
  
Hatori shrugged, " I have no idea. Akito did not say anything."  
  
Yuki, who had been quiet the whole time, suddenly bowed, causing everyone to freeze.  
  
" Thank you very much, minna." Yuki said quietly, tears gleaming in his eyes, " This means a lot to me."  
  
Kisa smiled and pulled Yuki up, " No need to say 'Thank you', Yuki-niisan. Today is your birthday, this is what we should do."  
  
Just then, Touru came in with a tray of food and Kyou was behind her, carrying another tray.  
  
" The food is ready! Let's eat then!" Touru said brightly. Yuki looked with slight amazement at the people that were here to celebrate his birthday. He lowered his eyes a little and finally smiled happily.  
  
" Oei, baka neko, I can't believed you are giving me a present." Yuki said. Kyou fumed and snapped, " If you don't want it, you can always throw it away."  
  
Yuki shrugged, " Well, I might do that, or I will give it to Kisa-chan," He smiled at the little girl, " She is really good today."  
  
Ayame pointed at himself, " Will you give it to me, Yuki-kun? I want to know what Kyou-chan will give Yuki-kun."  
  
" Maybe it's a book or something." Kagura said thoughtfully, popping a piece of meat into her mouth.  
  
" Nah," Hiro said, " It will be a bomb or something."  
  
" What?" Touru exclaimed, " A bomb?" She turned to Kyou frantically, " Kyou- chan, a bomb is too dangerous! Where did you get that?"  
  
" No I did not give him a bomb, Touru!" Kyou turned to Hiro who was eating and snapped, " Stop saying such stuff, gaki!"  
  
Hiro continued to eat uncaringly and said, " Well, that seemed to be the most realistic present you will give, * Kyou-chan*. After all, you won't be able to choose a decent book..."  
  
Kyou growled at the younger boy, " Kisama--!"  
  
Shigure placed his hand in front of Kyou and said cheerfully, " Now Kyou- chan, you cannot bully a person younger than you, much less start a fight with him, especially in my house..."  
  
Ritsu nodded and said, " Fighting is not good, Kyou-chan."  
  
Kyou growled louder and snapped, " I WILL FIGHT WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!"  
  
That sent Ritsu off in tears and wails. As people tried to calm Ritsu down (" I'M SO SORRY!!!! I WILL APOLOGISE TO THE WHOLE WORLD!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!"), Hiro wasn't doing any help by commenting on many things. Hatori was silent the whole time, observing the noisy scene with a slight exasperated expression.  
  
Touru turned from the loud scene to Yuki; worried that Yuki will be more irritated.  
  
Instead, to her surprise, Yuki was laughing softly at the other Juunishi. Hatori seemed to notice this because he was smiling slightly in support at Yuki.  
  
Finally, after so many years, Yuki was finally happy-on his birthday.  
  
~Owari.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Rather short...Hope you guys like it though. I decided to leave out the opening of presents because I can't think of appropriate presents ^^;;  
  
Anyway, please review guys! This is, after all, my first FB fic...  
  
Up next, Kyou-chan's birthday! What is going to happen? Will Kyou-chan try to run away like he did on Valentine's Day because of Kagura? Will Yuki piss him even more?  
  
Please stay tuned! I promise the next chapter will be much more funnier!  
  
Please, once again, Review!!  
  
From: XiaoBai 


End file.
